


Home Sweet Home

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Younghoon just lost his wife. He didn't know he'd find a better partner so quickly.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired by [@thepromptz](https://mobile.twitter.com/thepromptz/status/1089891710707138560) on Twitter!

"Hello, what do you need help with?" Hyungseo asked the man in front of him. He had a little girl with him, possibly his daughter, although he looked young.

"I want to request for your help to fight for custody over my daughter." The man replied, "My name is Kim Younghoon."

"So this is your daughter, isn't it?" Hyungseo stood up, reducing the distance between him and the little girl, "What's your name?"

"Kim Youngji," The little girl replied.

"Youngji, is it?" Hyungseo smiled, "Sorry, I like kids. Can't control myself. I would gladly help you. Could you explain what happened?"

"My wife kind of cheated on me with a millionaire." Younghoon explained with a sad expression - although Hyungseo wasn' sure if he's really making the expression or it's his natural face, "She demanded divorce and wanted to keep Youngji, and she said the millionaire would be a better father because he's rich."

"I see," Hyungseo nodded, taking notes, "Can I schedule a time to discuss this at your home? I need to know about the details of your living environment, how you two interact, and many other things. Plus, I think you may not want to discuss these in public either."

He pointed at the other lawyers in the office. They quickly turn away their heads.

"Oh, sure." Younghoon said, lip corners slightly curled upwards.

After Younghoon left, Hyungseo looked at his form.

_Kim Younghoon, 27 years old, same as his ex-wife. He looks so young though. Living up to his name, huh._

~

Hyungseo looked around the house as soon as he entered. It was definitely not a large apartment, but it's more than enough for three people, save for two. Although it was a bit messy, it wasn't quite disturbing either. Rather, the slight messiness made it feels like a real home.

"What is your job?" Hyungseo asked casually.

"Uh, my job?" Younghoon hesitated a bit. Hyungseo turned to him, and surprised to see him looking away, "I'm a freelance photographer. Although I get paid well for every job, it's irregular."

"Hey, don't be nervous. Having irregular jobs doesn't make you any less qualified as a father." Hyungseo sing-songed, "Right, Youngji?"

"Yeah!" Youngji squealed happily, "Daddy is really nice!"

"Your daughter loves you." Hyungseo emphasized, "That's the most important. Don't worry too much about the salary thing."

"I can't," Younghoon mumbled, "They are aiming at my salary."

"I understand." Hyungseo reassured him, "But as you said, you get paid well every time. I will stop them from exaggerating this issue."

"Is daddy and I going to be separated?" Youngji suddenly asked.

Hyungseo squatted to same eye-level as the little girl, "Don't you like your mum?"

Much to Hyungseo's surprise, the little girl scowled.

"Not really. Mama's seldom home. Even when she's home, she didn't care about me. Always drunk."

"Then don't worry," Hyungseo smiled and patted her head, "I'm going to make sure you and daddy stay together."

"Really?" Youngji beamed, "Hyungseo  _oppa_ is helping us?"

Hyungseo was obviously held back by how Youngji addressed him, and he glared at Younghoon, who's fighting back his grin.

"Yeah, pinky promise, hm?" Hyungseo stuck out his little finger, which the young child happily returned.

~

As Hyungseo had a lot to discuss with Younghoon, he often went to the latter's home, where Youngji was also there naturally. 

The 4 year-old girl was always doing something different every time Hyungseo visited them. One day she was making up a whole drama with her animal plushies all by herself, the next day she was trying to dance to Baby Shark, on another day she was drawing a picture.

"What is this?" Hyungseo asked Youngji when Younghoon was excusing himself in the toilet.

"It's me, daddy, and Hyungseo  _oppa_!" Youngji giggled.

Hyungseo complimented her drawing, while feeling nervous about the whole thing.

He definitely noticed how Youngji seemed to like him very much. But there're a few problems.

For one, Younghoon was not his spouse. He's just a client. Once the case was closed, Hyungseo would have no relations with Younghoon, and they would go separate ways.

What's more, although it's possible for Hyungseo to become a part of Younghoon's family, so far Hyungseo didn't have any romantic feelings towards the older. Objectively, Hyungseo thought he's really handsome. It's not fair for Youngji to have two parents who don't like each other.

And he brought this to discuss with Joonyoung.

"That girl likes you?"

"Yeah. I am glad, because I like kids. But then, Mr. Kim is just my client, and so far I have no feelings towards him."

"He's handsome." Joonyoung pointed out, "Are you sure your heart didn't flutter a single bit?"

"I don't like a person solely for their face." Hyungseo rolled his eyes.

"Well," Joonyoung shrugged, "Anyways, you still have a lot of time. Your opponent is a milliomaire, so the battle would be tough. Plus, if the girl likes his dad so much, surely Mr. Kim has many appealing qualities. As far as I know, dads are usually hated by daughters. That really says something, you know?"

"She's only four. Plus, her mum made herself unlikable."

"Not important," Joonyoung retorted, "Maybe the mother is a hate sink, but that doesn't mean that Youngji has to like her dad at default."

"Alright alright." Kevin scoffed, "Are you trying to set is up?"

"Hey, not everyone is lucky enough to have a fine, nice partner."

"You're one of the lucky ones." Hyungseo thought for a while, "Sangyeon is quite good, I'd say."

"So I hope you can have the same good feelings as I do!" Joonyoung smiled.

~

"Oh no," Younghoon frowned while looking at his phone. They've just finalized all the things to be mentioned. But Hyungseo had to double-check, because Younghoon refused to stay in the court.

_("Why?" Kevin had asked_

_"I am too scared." Younghoon confessed, "And I don't want the millionaire to taint my daughter.")_

"What's wrong?"

"My friend has promised his friend to take photos for her wedding, but he's sick, and called me for help." Younghoon explained.

"Go then," Hyungseo prompted, "I can help you keep watch for Youngji. I need time to formulate the arguments anyways."

"No, that's-"

"It's fine." Hyungseo gave him a reassuring smile, "I like kids, remember?"

"Then..." Younghoon finally complied, "Alright then. I hope she won't give you any trouble."

After Younghoon left, Hyungseo turned to Youngji, who was dressing up a doll.

"Youngji?"

"Yeah?" The girl looked up immediately.

"Would you mind doing me a favour?"

~

Hyungseo exited the court, and saw a very anxious Younghoon and Youngji, who didn't quite know what's going on.

"How - how is it?" Younghoon stood up instantly.

Hyungseo faked frowned.

"What...?" 

"Congratulations!" Hyungseo laughed, "We won!"

"So...so quickly?" Younghoon asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Hyungseo whistled, "I told you. It's more important for Youngji to feel loved than to have lots of money. I made her write a letter on the day you helped your friend, because her opinion is important."

"What did you write?" Younghoon asked.

"I wrote many good things about daddy!" Youngji answered with a bright smile.

"Thank god..." Younghoong sighed in relief and smiled, but then quickly default to his normal, not-too-happy face.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is Hyungseo  _oppa_ leaving...?" Youngji asked.

"That's what I meant." Younghoon said, "She likes you a lot."

"I don't know." Hyungseo answered. "That depends one you...Mr. Kim."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Hyungseo replied softly. "Over the course, I think about this a lot. And I think I might havevl developed...those feelings towards you. You're nice, responsible, and a loving father. But it's more important to know what you think. Do you want me to stay?"

"But..what if I don't want you to stay?"

"It's fine, really. I can forget about you real quick."

"Hey, I'm just joking." Younghoon chuckled, "Our feelings are mutual. I'd like you to become a part of us, too."

"Is Hyungseo  _oppa_ becoming my papa?" Youngji squealed, "Hurray!"

"Not so quick, young lady. We still need to have some work done before that." Hyungseo said.

"Like this." Younghoon covered Youngji's eyes, and quickly gave Hyungseo a peck.

"What did daddy do?" Youngji asked, eyes still covered.

"When you grow up, you'll know." Younghoon replied playfully. "Let's go home. The three of us together."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
